For the Last Time
by Mindze
Summary: Hermione has lost Fleur, and gets to meet Fleur for the last time.


**Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me.**

**A/N: Hey everyone. Well, this is my first attempt at a fan fiction. I guess it didn't come out as I imagined it to come out. Constructive critisism would be welcomed with open arms. Hope you enjoy the story.**

-Flashback-

_Hermione was sitting on an old, wooden chair in the gloomy waiting room of St. Mungos Hospital, awaiting the news of her lover. Hermione ran her thin fingers through her bushy hair and tapped her foot on the smooth floor impatiently. A few minutes of intense tapping, the doctor finally walked out and stood in front of Hermione. The doctor looked down gravely at the floor and when he look up at Hermione, his eyes were full of pity._

_"I am very sorry to inform you Ms. Granger, but Ms. Delacour did not make it through the operation as we had expected," The doctor said as he kept eye contact with Hermione._

_Hermione was speechless. Fleur. The Fleur that had protected Hermione with her life during the war. The Fleur that Hermione had fallen deeply and madly in love with. The Fleur that had told Hermione before the operation that she would make it through and snuggle with her afterwards. Fleur, her Fleur couldn't be gone. Hermione shook her head. She didn't want to believe what the doctor had just told her._

_"What? You must have made a mistake. Fleur... she's in there, alive and perfectly healthy!" She screamed and ran towards the room that held Fleur between it's white walls. The doctor tried to grab Hermione, but she was already running towards the room that contained her lover. Hermione burst open the door and stopped dead in her tracks. Hermione stared wide eyed as the nurse used a white blanket to cover Fleur's unmoving body._

_"Fleur," Hermione sobbed out her lover's name and broke down crying._

-End of Flashback-

Hermione decided that she was going to have a break from the wizarding world and sat in her car. She was getting ready to start her long trip to a spiritual place to manage her emotions. It's been a month since Fleur's departure with the living. Hermione sat in the driver's seat of her black car getting ready to pull out of her parking space. Hermione glanced up at the rearview mirror, and couldn't believe her eyes. Hermione quickly turned around in her seat, thankful that she didn't wear her seatbelt, and stared at the silvery blonde haired female as she walked casually down the street. "Fleur," Hermione breathed as she ran out of the car.

"Fleur!" Hermione yelled when she was sure that the female was able to hear her. The silvery blonde haired female turned around and stared at Hermione, and started to run away from Hermione.

"Fleur!" Hermione yelled again and ran faster to catch up with Fleur. Hermione stared at Fleur's back and heard her quickening heartbeat beat on her eardrums. Hermione couldn't let Fleur get away from her, she was alive. The doctor had lied, Fleur was alive.

Fleur couldn't run any longer and stopped and rested on a deserted alley's wall. Hermione caught up to her and bent down to catch her breath. After a moments of fierce breathing, Hermione spoke first.

"Fleur, where have you been? The doctor said you were dead, and I believed that you were dead. But you're not, you're not dead," Hermione said breathlessly.

"What are you talking about?" Fleur snapped at Hermione.

"Fleur," Hermione whispered.

"I am dead! I died a month ago, 'ermione!" Fleur yelled fiercely at Hermione.

"But you can't be dead, you're standing right in front of me,"

"No, 'ermione. I am dead, and you have to learn to accept zat and move on,"

"Fleur, but you're alive. You're standing right here in front of me! How am I suppose to just pretend you're dead, when you seem to be perfectly healthy and living."

" 'ermione. Please. Accept zat I am dead and move on. I cannot stand from the zidelinez and zee how mizerable you are, and not do anything about it." Fleur looked away from Hermione and let the silence loom between them. " 'ermione, zey are calling for me to come back to zem. I have to go,"

"Them? Who is calling you Fleur? Who do you have to go back to? Why do you have to go back to them?"

"I have to go back 'ermione. My family, zey are calling me back to ze afterworld. Zey said zey would give me time to zee you and zay my last goodbye, but when I zaw you, I couldn't. I couldn't face seeing you, and zay goodbye for the last time."

"Fleur," Hermione said as she started to cry.

"Au Reviuor, ma chéré," Fleur said as she started to walk away from Hermione. Shiny, white lights seemed to surround Fleur as she walked away from Hermione.

"Wait, Fleur!" Hermione called, and more tears ran down her cheeks, she whispered, "I'll try Fleur." Hermoine raised her voice and looked at Fleur with confidence, "I'll try to move on Fleur! I will live my life for you. I'll live it for the both of us."

"Zank you 'ermione," Fleur said as she let her own tears roll down her pale cheek, "Zank you."

Hermione stared at Fleur's retreating form. Fleur turned to face Hermione and smiled sweetly at Hermione and started to laugh. Fleur turned back around and with that she disappeared into the light. Even though Fleur's figure wasn't anywhere to be seen, Fleur's laughter rang through Hermione's ears.

"Goodbye Fleur," Hermione whispered as she smiled up at the sky.


End file.
